Wir sind doch noch Brüder, oder?
by Maclilly
Summary: Ein Treffen zweier Blutsbrüder. Spoiler zu Kapitel 731. Nach vielen langen Jahren treffen zwei Brüder wieder aufeinander, aber ist nach allem, was geschehen ist, noch immer alles so, wie es früher einmal war?


Wir sind doch noch Brüder, oder?

* * *

_Spoilerwarnung zu Kapitel 731._

_Weiterlesen auf eigene Gefahr._

_Sonstige Bemerkungen: Ich glaube nicht, dass Ruffy in diesem OS sehr OoC geworden ist._  
_Allerdings ist er hier von seiner etwas nachdenklicheren Seite – wie er sie nach Aces Tod hatte – dargestellt._

* * *

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Poltern erschütterte die Thousand Sunny. Chopper, der soeben die Stufen zum Deck hinuntergeeilt war, stolperte und landete mit der blauen Nase voran im weichen Gras.  
Irritiert runzelte das kleine Rentier die Stirn, kaum dass er wieder auf seinen Hufen stand. Er sah hoch zur Tür, die in die Kombüse führte. Sie war nach wie vor fest verschlossen. Aber das Poltern war definitiv von dort gekommen.  
Choppers feine Nase zuckte aufmerksam. Auch wenn er nicht sehen konnte, was in der Kombüse vor sich ging, ihm schwante Übles. Bei dem Krach von eben hatte es bestimmt einen Verletzten gegeben. Er glaubte sogar, Blut riechen zu können, das in der Luft hing.  
Schnell kramte er die kleinen Schächtelchen mit Pflastern und Verbandsmaterial zusammen, die ihm bei seinem Sturz aus den Armen gerutscht waren. Er wollte loslaufen, um in der Kombüse nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Immerhin war es als Arzt seine Pflicht, sich um einen Verletzten zu kümmern.  
Aber eine Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn zurück.  
Er sah hinauf. Zorro stand mit ernster Miene neben ihn. Er sah ihn nicht an. Doch seine Worte galten eindeutig ihm.  
„Du solltest dich da raushalten. Das ist allein Ruffys Kampf." 

* * *

Ruffy atmete stoßartig. Sein Herz trommelte wild gegen seine Brust. Es pumpte das Blut, das durch seinen Kopf an seinen Ohren vorbeirauschte, immer schneller durch seine Adern. Ein ungewöhnlicher – ja, beinahe erschreckender Zorn lag in seinen Augen. Die Faust hielt er noch erhoben.

Er hatte es getan.  
Er hatte es getan.  
Nur allmählich klang seine Aufgewühltheit ab. Sein Pulsschlag normalisierte sich stückchenweit. Seine Atmung wurde ruhiger. Er ließ seine Faust ein wenig sinken.  
Nur seine Wut schwand noch nicht.  
Er fixierte die Gestalt eines jungen Mannes.  
Dieser saß auf dem Boden, lehnte gegen die Wand. Mit dem Daumen wischte er sich das Blut von seinen Lippen. Trotz des Schlages, den er soeben zu spüren bekommen hatte, lag ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Eine markante Zahnlücke kam dabei zum Vorschein.

„Ich habe bereits bei unserem ersten Treffen im Kolosseum damit gerechnet, dass du mir Eine runterhaust."  
Sabo fuhr sich durch die kurzen, blonden Locken, ehe er sich seinen Zylinder – der neben ihm lag – wieder auf den Kopf setzte.  
„Dein Schlag war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Du bist wirklich besser geworden", fuhr er gelassen fort. Er richtete sich wieder auf, klopfte sich den Dreck von seiner Kleidung.

Ein Funken Wehmut blitzte in Ruffys Augen auf. Seine Wut schwand für einen Augenblick. Sabo sah aus wie eh und je. Der dunkle Zylinder mit Flicken und Fliegerbrille, der seltsame Frack, die komische weiße Krawatte. Das Lächeln mit der Zahnlücke.  
Er schien sich in den letzten zwölf Jahren nicht verändert zu haben. Er war nur größer geworden.  
Ein Kloß schwoll in Ruffys Kehle an, sein Mund war so trocken wie die Wüste Alabastas …  
Zwölf Jahre.  
Zwölf Jahre war es her, dass er Sabo zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.  
Seit zwölf Jahren hatte er geglaubt, sein Bruder sei tot … gestorben auf dem Meer.  
Und nun stand er vor ihm. Lachte, als wäre nichts gewesen. Als hätten sie gestern noch zusammen im Wald ihre Abenteuer erlebt.

Unwillkürlich löste sich Ruffys Anspannung.  
„Sabo …", krächzte er leise. Seine Stimme klang brüchig. Seine Angriffshaltung gab er vollends auf. Stattdessen stürmte er nach vorn.  
Wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen im Kolosseum konnte er seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Mit einem tiefen Schluchzen und Sturzbächen auf seinen Wangen klammerte er sich an seinen Bruder … aus Angst, er könnte ihn wieder verlieren.

Lächelnd vergrub Sabo eine Hand in der Hosentasche. Eine Spur von Rot lag auf seinen Wangen.  
„Hehe … Stürmisch wie früher, was Kleiner?", schmunzelte er und genoss die Umarmung des Gummibengels. Er hatte ihn vermisst. Die ganze Zeit über. Mit seiner freien Hand wuschelte er ihm durch die schwarzen Haare. Der Strohhut war ihm vom Kopf gerutscht.  
„Du bist groß geworden."  
„Oh …" Langsam – und etwas widerwillig – löste Ruffy die Umarmung. Er blinzelte überrascht, ehe er breit grinste.  
„Du bist auch groß geworden!" Für einen Moment hielt er inne, um Sabo zu mustern. Staunend weiteten sich seine Augen. „Wuh! Du bist ja sogar größer als ich!"  
„Ich bin ja auch älter!", lachte Sabo. Und Ruffy stimmte mit ein. 

* * *

„Weißt du …", begann Sabo schließlich, nach dem sie beinahe den ganzen Nachmittag zu zweit auf den Boden gesessen hatten. Selbst Ruffy – der sonst immer quirlig, aufgedreht und neben seinem Opa das größte Plappermaul der Welt war – hatte keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Schon seit Stunden.

Jetzt erst schien er wieder von der Welt um sich herum Notiz zu nehmen. Mit großen, runden Augen sah er Sabo, an dessen Gesichtszügen eine tiefe Ernsthaftigkeit klebte.  
„ … ich war an Aces Grab … vor ein paar Wochen."

Schlagartig schwand Ruffys leichtes Lächeln. Seine Augen wurden noch größer, während ihm jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Allein die Worte _„Aces Grab"_ bohrten sich wie die Klinge eines Messers tief durch seine Brust direkt in sein Herz.  
Er schluckte schwer.  
_Warum musste Sabo ausgerechnet jetzt darauf zu sprechen kommen?_  
Er wollte etwas auf Sabos Äußerung erwidern. Aber wieder war seine Kehle staubtrocken. Er konnte nur schlucken und zuhören, wie Sabo fortfuhr.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass … dass ich nicht bei euch war … aber …"  
„Wieso warst du nicht da?"  
Endlich hatte Ruffy seine Stimme wiedergefunden, wenn sie auch mindestens so sehr zitterte wie sein gesamter Körper. Nur auf das Wörtchen _„da"_ legte er besondere Betonung, sodass Sabo wusste, worauf Ruffy hinauswollte.  
Sabo schloss die Augen, den Hut zog er sich vom Kopf.  
Die Frage kam nicht unerwartet … und trotzdem hatte er sich nicht darauf vorbereiten können.  
Er zögerte lange, ehe er sich eine Antwort abgewann.  
„Ich konnte nicht …"  
„Wieso nicht?"  
„Hartnäckig wie immer, was?", scherzte Sabo und lächelte bitter. Ruffy erwiderte sein Lachen nicht. So erlosch auch Sabos aufgesetzte Heiterkeit schnell wieder. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Und schwieg.  
„Hast du davon gewusst?", bohrte Ruffy weiter nach, er zitterte immer heftiger. Ob vor Wut, Freude oder Angst konnte er selbst nicht sagen. „Hast du gewusst, dass sie … dass sie Ace hinrichten wollten?"  
„Ich …"  
Wieder haderte Sabo mit sich selbst.  
_Was sollte er antworten?  
Sollte er Ruffy eine Lüge auftischen, um seinen Zorn zu schmälern?  
Oder sollte er ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Die ganze Wahrheit?_

Er entschied sich für Letzteres. Zumindest das war er seinem Baby-Bruder schuldig.  
„Ja, das habe ich …", murmelte er und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ruffys Entsetzen anwuchs. Er rutschte unbehaglich von ihm weg. Sabo seufzte, trotz allem fuhr er fort. Jetzt war es für eine Lüge eh zu spät.  
„Jeder Revolutionär hat davon gewusst. Und es wurde entschieden, nicht einzugreifen. Der Krieg und Whitebeards Tod hat in vielen Ländern für Unruhe gesorgt. Das ist für uns von Vorteil gewesen", sprach er abgeklärt und drehte den Hut in seinen Händen.  
„Dass Ivankov dort mitgemischt hat, war mehr ein schräger Zufall als geplant … Ich schätze mal, er hat deinetwegen-"  
Sabo brach den Satz ab, er hatte Ruffys blankes Entsetzen nicht länger übergehen können. Er atmete tief durch.  
„Ruffy, ich weiß, dass-"  
„War es dir egal? Hast du uns vergessen?", unterbrach Ruffy ihn. Seine naiven, störrischen Augen bohrten sich in Sabos. Dieser hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. Er war aufgesprungen.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!"  
„Wieso warst du dann nicht da?" Ruffy bohrte tiefer und tiefer. Er wollte eine Antwort. Eine Antwort, die er auch verstand.  
„Es hätte nichts geändert, wenn ich da gewesen wäre", antwortete Sabo … nur sehr langsam. Vermutlich, weil er selbst nicht von seinen Worten überzeugt war. Niemand wusste, wie es ausgegangen wäre, wäre er dort – in Marineford – gewesen. Er hatte selbst lange mit seinem schlechten Gewissen zu kämpfen gehabt. Und bis heute hatte er es nicht geschafft, dieses abzuschütteln. Aber Ruffy gegenüber konnte er das nicht zugeben. „Wenn ich eingegriffen hätte, hätte ich nur unsere Pläne gefährdet …"

Ganze Tränenströme rannen über Ruffys Wangen. Die Erinnerung an Aces Tod schmerzte. Und Sabos Worte hatten seinem Verstand den Rest gegeben. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Alles um ihn herum begann, sich zu drehen, als die Bilder von Marineford in ihm aufflammten. Ihm wurde schwindlig. Hätte er nicht schon gesessen, er wäre umgekippt.  
„Hey, Ruffy, alles klar?"  
Vorsichtig legte Sabo eine Hand auf den Rücken des noch so jungen Piraten. Er war neben ihm in die Hocke gegangen.  
Verschwommen registrierte Ruffy Sabos besorgte Miene. Er schniefte laut, bevor er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
„Ace hat von dir gesprochen …", schluchzte Ruffy mit tränenerstickter Stimme, „Kurz bevor er …" Er brach den Satz ab. Er konnte das Wort _„starb"_ nicht aussprechen.  
Sabo hielt inne. Er löste seine Hand von Ruffys Rücken.  
„Das hab ich nicht gewusst …"  
„Er hat dich vermisst", murmelte Ruffy weiter, die Tränen trockneten langsam. „Wir waren Brüder!"  
„Wir sind immer noch Brüder, Ruffy!", erwiderte Sabo prompt. Erneut zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln, welches Ruffy abermals nicht erwiderte. Stattdessen blitzte in seinen Augen etwas auf, das Sabo zurückweichen ließ. Einen solchen Blick – ein Blick mit einer Mischung aus Zorn, Entsetzen und Enttäuschung – hatte er bei Ruffy noch nie gesehen.  
Ein kalter Schauer jagte über Sabos Rücken.

„Wir sind doch noch Brüder, oder?"

* * *

_Ich hoffe, der OS konnte gefallen.  
Es war meine Art, Sabos Auftreten zu verarbeiten.  
Ein einfaches Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Wiedersehen erschien mir schlichtweg zu unrealistisch._


End file.
